poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Costumes
, where you can buy costumes.]] American Football These outfits came out in January 2010, just in time for the NFL playoffs and Super Bowl. The costume features a uniform, football and an oversize helmet for that huge Poptropican head. You can select four colors for the costume: green, red, blue and purple. The costume has a special move: press the spacebar to toss the football up into the air. Angel Boy With a halo, wings, a white robe, belt and even a harp, even the most troublesome lad will look simply angelic and sweet in this outfit. The costume features a special move: press the space bar to make those wings fly. For extra credit, do this with your flight power activated in Super Power Island. Angel Girl The girl's version of the Angel costume is just as enchanting as the boy's version. In fact, it's exactly the same, so we’re not totally sure why Poptropica created two separate versions of the costume for boys and girls. As with the Angel Boy costume, press the space bar to flap your angel wings and fly, fly, fly! April Fool This costume is the same for both boys and girls in Poptropica. It was released to celebrate April Fool's Day in Poptropica (see the original post here). You get a sweet polka-dot orange top hat and jacket, a pair of big yellow-rimmed sunglasses, and a bow-tie. Most importantly, the costume has a special move that's very appropriate for the April Fool's holiday. Press the space bar and you'll squirt a can of water at anyone in your path. Astronaut That's one small step for Poptropicans and one giant leap for Poptropicakind. It was released in July 2009 to commemorate the 30th anniversary of the moon landing. Poptropica released a special background at about the same time. It features a huge astronaut helmet and a complete space suit for all your other-worldly travels. This one looks great while zipping from planet to planet on Astro-Knights Island. The costume is the same for both boys and girls. Baseball Batter (Boy and Girl) There are two different versions of this costume: one for girls and one for boys. The batter outfit gives you a uniform, a batting helmet, and that black smudge that goes under your eyes to keep the glare out. Of course, you'll also get a baseball bat and this costume has a special power. Press the space bar to take a swing. Aim for the fences! The only difference between the boy's version and the girl's version of this costume is color choice. Both get blue and green. Girls can also go for pink, while boys have the option of red. The baseball batter costume was released in June 2009 as the baseball season was well underway. Baseball Fielder (Boy and Girl) Of course, you can round out your team with the fielder outfit. This costume features a cap, the uniform, the fashionable eye smudge and a baseball. The special move is a baseball toss. Press the spacebar to throw your ball into the air. As with the Baseball Batter costume, the main difference between the boy and girl versions is color choice. Blue and green are available for both genders. Girls can also select pink and boys can choose red as a third color option. Big Burger Alphabetically speaking, this is the first of the fabled Food Outfits for Poptropica. They're a personal favorite of mine, and you've probably seen me wearing them in the different Poptropica Island Walkthrough videos. This giant hamburger outfit features everything you'd expect in a big, juicy burger: a patty, lettuce, tomato, cheese and a seeded bun. Look and feel delicious in this tasty treat of a costume. Mmmmmm. Biker Boy Tired of the villains messing with you in Poptropica? Put on this biker outfit and watch as everyone clears a path for you. This killer costume for boys includes a flaming skull T-shirt, a leather jacket, black pants (note the pocket turned inside-out), and a studded belt with a star buckle. The boy's version also includes smudge marks for your cheeks, a pair of black goggles and a black bandana. Combine it with the baseball bat from the costume above and nobody will mess with you! Biker Girl This tough-looking outfit for girls features the same flaming skull T-shirt, leather jacket, black pants and star belt buckle as the boy's edition. Girls get a black cap with a brim, a pony tail and freckles as part of the outfit as well. All that's missing is the actual motorcycle. Vrooom. Vrooom. Bride of Frankenstein The Bride of Frankenstein costume was released in Poptropica for Halloween in 2009. It's a girl-only outfit. It looks positively ghoulish with colorless lips, a stitch on the cheek, and even those little knobs on the neck. Of course, the signature hairdo is a part of the costume, as is a flowing white robe with cape and a skull belt. You'll fit right in at all the monster parties on Halloween or any time of the year. Candy Cane Suit The Candy Cane Suit is a fun and festive holiday outfit where you are wearing a giant candy cane. It was released in December 2009 and the official name on the card is the Crazy Candy Cane. This costume is the same for girls and boys. It's another fine entry in the giant foods category of Potpropica Costumes and perfect for the Christmas season. For extra credit, carry the little candy cane item from the store while you're dressed in the full suit. Cheerleader Give me a P! Give me an O! Give me a P! Show off your bubbly and bouncy side with the Poptropica cheerleader costume. It's only available for girl characters in the game and features a sweater with the letter P on it, along with a skirt and a yellow pom-pom. The hairstyle is cute pigtails. Press the spacebar while wearing this outfit and you'll do a little cheer. Go Poptropica! The costume is available in three colors: red, blue and purple. Cheesy Mouse It's weird but it's fun. This is one of the Poptropica animal costumes. The cheesy mouse comes with a full body mouse suit, including big ears, a tail, and whiskers with buck teeth. Of course, no mouse is complete without some cheese, so you'll get a huge hunk of it to carry around. Just don't cut it, ok? Press the spacebar to make a silly mouse face. Clown I don't know you, but I'm kind of scared of clowns, and this costume is no exception. But if you're into clowns, or just like hanging around Bobo's clown shop in Counterfeit Island, then this is the look for you. It's the same costume for boys and girls, and features a full clown suit, with multi-color wig, face paint, and a frilly clown top. As a bonus, you'll get a flower to carry around that squirts water when you press the spacebar. Now go out there and make some little kids cry! Cowboy Here's a classic cowboy costume for boys in Poptropica. It's got everything a good cowboy needs except for the boots (hey, there are no shoes in Poptropica!). You'll get a nice Stetson hat, a white shirt with a vest featuring a sheriff's badge, a belt with start buckle, and a bandana on your neck. And of course, every self-respecting cowboy has a gun that goes bang. This one is no exception. This reminds me: when is Poptropica going to release a Wild West Island? Cowgirl You'll be rough, tough and armed with a gun in this classic cowgirl costume on Poptropica. It comes with a Stetson hat, a bandana for your neck, a nice shiny belt buckle and a sheriff's vest with badge. And don't forget the huge six-shooter. Press the spacebar to reach out and get a big “Bang!” from the gun. Crazy Rooster The crazy rooster costume in Poptropica is another animal costume, but this time featuring a very big bird. This costume is for boys and girls and doesn't feature any special moves. Flapping your wings would have been a nice touch, but you'll have to settle for just strutting around. It comes in green, white and blue. Creepy Countess The creepy costume is a great pick for the Halloween season, but works any time of year for when you want to go with that ghoulish look. It's for girls only. The costume includess a purple dress and cape featuring black hair with gray stripes going down the back. It also has round earrings and purple lips with a mole on the cheek. There are no special moves for this costume. Dare Devil You're ready to take on just about anything in this costume inspired by legendary daredevil Evil Kenevil. The costume comes complete with a red, white and blue top, helmet and flowing cape. There's even a blue star belt buckle. The outfit is the same for both boy and girl characters in Poptropica. Dark Astro Knight (Boy) Strike fear into the hearts of your enemies with this special knight costume done in the Astro-Knights Island style. The boys version of the costume comes with a black helmet and white plume, a purple, gray top, a gray robe and a wicked looking black sword. The costume has a special move: press the space bar to strike a pose. Dark Astro Knight (Girl) The girls edition of the Dark Astro Knight costume is much the same as the boys version, but with a big color difference. This one is purple with a pink cape and a white sword. It also has a special move when you press the space bar. Dragon Roar! Become a fearsome dragon with this fanciful costume in the Poptropica Store. It comes in three different colors: blue, green and purple. You'll get a dragon's head, torso, wings and tail. There's no special move for this costume, which is too bad, because a fire-breathing dragon would have been very cool! Earth Astro Knight The Earth Astro Knight costume is for boys only and features a look reminiscent of the knights from Astro-Knights Island. This version of the outfit features earth tones of brown and green. The helmet has a green leafy plume at the top and the outfit includes a yellow sword. Press the space bar to strike a pose and open/close your helmet visor. Einstein (Boy) You'll look like one of the smartest people to ever live with this special costume card that was released in 2010 to celebrate the birthday of Albert Einstein. The costume includes white and grey puffy hair, a yellow sweater and brown pants, and a rarity for Poptropica–facial hair. Yes, part of this costume includes Albert Einstein's big mustache. Einstein (Girl) The girl's version of the Einstein Costume is much like the boy's version, but with slightly longer hair, full lips, and no mustache. Fairy Queen This costume for girls only is a beautiful outfit that will make you look like a true fairy queen. It has a hairstyle with ribbons and a jeweled crown, earrings, a two-piece dress with belt, and even butterfly wings. And don't forget the magic wand! No fairy queen would be caught without one. The costume has a special move. Press the space bar to make your magic wand sparkle with fairy dust. The costume comes in three color choices: green, purple and pink. Fierce Lion Roar with pride when you put on this fun lion costume. It comes complete with a lion head and mane, a yellow body suit and even a great lion tail. The last piece is a little mouse, with which no lion should be without. This costume has a special move: press the space bar to toss your little rodent friend up into the air. Firefighter Poptropicans of all kinds can come to the rescue with the firefighter outfit. It features a red firefighter helmet, mask, and a firefighter's coat with belt and oxygen tank. Of course, you also get a fire extinguisher to carry. The special move for this outfit makes the fire extinguisher spray. Press space bar to give it a try. Frankenstein Mwararar! You'll be at your creepy best in this Frankenstein costume, which is for boys only. Get the complete look with a flat-top haircut, stitches on your cheek, a mouth with bottom teeth sticking out, and even bolts on your neck. The outfit includes a tattered brown jacket and black shirt with brown pants. Category:Gold Cards Category:Costumes Category:Needs Work Category:Cards Category:Items